In the past several years more and more applications utilizing location information have been developed. Some of these location applications include map programs, flight-tracker programs, and navigation programs. Many of these applications are being developed for mobile computing devices. For example, in-car navigation systems have been developed to help users navigate through a city. Some cellular phones also include GPS based navigation programs. It is very difficult, however, to develop these applications. Positioning systems typically only provide location data, such as latitude and longitude, and require the application to process and interpret the information.